narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takumi Uchiha
Takumi Uchiha (うちは巧, Uchiha Takumi) is one of the major characters in the history of Konohagakure, was a jōnin level shinobi from an unknown origin (presumed as Taifūgakure ) and a prominent member of the Uchiha Clan. He was thought to be wiped out in the Uchiha Clan Massacre along side the other members of the clan, however the it has been noted that he was never killed during the. According to sources, he was seen again during the (第四次忍界大戦, Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen; English TV "Fourth Great Ninja War"). Rumors had been heard that he resides within the Land of Cyclones; in the past few years Takumi has grown extremely notorious which has caused him to become an wanted-nin, later on Kage's considered him to be a nuisance and declared him to be an internationally wanted criminal. Ever since then, there is no sign of him in this world and it is presumed that no one is currently aware of his whereabouts. Background Takumi Uchiha, better known as Takumi was born seven years prior to the clan massacre in a small village that is somewhere in the Land of Cyclones. Being born to an unnamed yet famous and powerful Uchiha couple, Takumi has always received the best education, formal training and all other luxurious in his life. It seems that the Uchiha couple were considered as "nobles" or Land of Cyclone. Takumi being the only child of the couple was the only heir to the throne however, before he would turn ten his uncle Souta Uchiha mixed poison in his fathers food and later on mercilessly stabbed him which ultimately lead to his father's death. After his father's, death his uncle, Souta inherited the throne and married the noble’s widow, that is Takumi's mother. Years later, when Takumi turned fifteen his wicked Uncle stole their ancestor's sword and his mother's precious necklace, and kept it under Takumi's pillow and proved him to be a theif. This news spread out through the land like a wild fire, this news had brought disgrace to the noble family. Then his uncle ordered him to banish from the court, which he did for the sake of happiness of his mother. During his banishment, in the forest of heaven he met a young man named Sageru Uzumaki who informed him that his father had witnessed the murder of Takumi's father which is why later on his father was sent to banishment as well. This news greatly angered him but he was helpless, for he knew one wrong could destroy his beloved mother's life. To somewhat, he met a girl in the forest who at first attracted him, later he couldn't help it but fall in love with her but this happiness didn't last too long, one day the girl revealed that she has an incurable disease and she is soon going to die. Before he could grasp his breath, she tells him that she has been hiding this from him for a year and a half, saying this she collapses before him. On his way, he met a Sage who could call souls. So, Takumi requested him to bring his fathers soul before him. When the sage, calls fourth Takumi's fathers sould, a ghoulish spirit appears, it speaks to him, declaring ominously that it is indeed his father’s spirit, and that he was murdered by none other than Souta. Ordering Takumi to seek revenge on the man who usurped his throne and married his wife, the ghost disappears with the dawn. Takumi devotes himself to avenging his father’s death, but, because he is contemplative and thoughtful by nature, he delays, entering into a deep melancholy and even apparent madness. The sage and Sageru become aware of Takumi's mental condition and desperately tries to console and comfort him. With his fathers voice echoing in his head, Takumi could no longer take the disgrace his uncle had brought about in his clan. Soon, he reveals that he had already activated the famous Sharingan. That night, Takumi finally revealed his Uchiha blood's true power and defeated his uncle in a duel, he also single handedly defeated all of the Shinobi's who were working under him. When Takumi insults his uncle and tell him to go away, just at the moment when Takumi was chakra drained his uncle tried to take advantage of the situation and tried to stab him but just before the moment he would be stabbed his mother, jumped right in and intervened the sword thrust which lead to her death. Before dying she told Takumi that she always loved him and his father, this act completely traumatized him, the pain of loosing his father, his love, his dignity and finally his beloved mother caused him to awaken the clan's most feared eyes; the Mangekyō Sharingan. With which he not only crushed his uncle but also mercilessly killed him and his soldiers. Following the complete annihilation of the noble family, Takumi vanished from the lands of cyclones for a few years. He moved to the foreign lands of Kirigakure where he was trained in the arts of espionage, assassination and Kenjutsu. Takumi who was now a young man in his early twenties was seduced by a Kirigakure seductress, who offered him to sleep with him for free. Takumi to somewhat being naive didn't understand the true motives of this lady, that night the lady robbed him and tried to kill him, when again Takumi managed to knock this lady unconscious and fled. Ever since that he swore to himself he would never trust any body. Takumi also participate in the while in the disguise of a Jōnin level Shinobi from Iwagakure. Though he didn't go on the front lines but he defeated every opponent he faced which caused others to doubt his identity and hence he was forced to make his escape. Appearance Takumi is a tall and slender individual. Takumi has long hair that protrudes out the back of his head. His hair is dull black in color and is wavy. Takumi also has a ponytail and his eyes are an amber like color. He is always seen wearing a kimono with green and black stripes and a white cloth draped over his shoulders and zōri. The hair on the front of his head also covers the right half of his face. Currently, his outfit consists of a a red cloak over a black kimono and zōri, with a black scarf around his shoulders like a shawl. He is also seen carrying varieties of scrolls with him which allows him to call forth his Sword. an younger takumi.jpg|Takumi; When he was young. a kid takumi.jpg|Takumi as a teenager. takumi with sword.jpg|Takumi's current appearance. Takumi_makes_his_appearance.jpg|Takumi surprises his opponents. Personality Takumi is initially depicted as a kind, loving, carefree, peace loving and emotional boy. He has great respect for the village elders and his parents. It has been seen that to somewhat he was even proud of his Uchiha lineage and would sometimes proudly say he is the son of the only noble clan in entire land of cyclones. He always had a craving for acknowledgement, specially from his father. He deeply loved his mother and admired the heroic ways of his father, though he never truly liked his uncle but for the sake of his parents he endured him. Takumi has shown to be carefree man in a state of peace, but he can be aggressive and protective as seen when defending his mother from his uncle, trying to protect his lover and friends, when Sageru reveals what happened to his father, he responds by screaming, and trying to choke him to death, before finally calming down and crying. He is also slightly perverted as shown when he told Kana, "although so many years have past. But, your chest size remains the same" instead of a simple greeting. It can be observed though he never met Raido X, but just by hearing his tales he considers Raido as an inspiration for himself. Takumi has also displayed an unusual lust for combat, he seems to enjoy torturing, threatening, black mailing and slashing his opponents. He is cold, vengeful at times however he can be unusually kind at the same time. Takumi stated that he does not care about the Will of Fire or the Curse of Hatred, as he has created his own ideals to life rather than live by the one's set by others. Natural Skills Keen Intellect; Battle Oriented Genius When Takumi was younger he was considered as a genius, being hailed as a child genius he always had an incredible intelligence and analytical skills to begin with. He was highly proficient in his academy, and he graduated in one year. His skill was already evident at a young age when he gained a position in the ranks of chunin shortly after graduating, ultimately surpassing the previous child prodigy. Takumi has shown himself to be highly manipulative and deceptive. He comes out unscathed due to the calm confusion he plays at, which is a testament to his overall strategy. In his battle with Sageru Uzumaki, Takumi was able to manipulate the positions of three people so Sageru would have to choose between saving his own life or others without any visible effort. He is capable of simple deception by having his opponent focus on one thing while hiding the true threat. Takumi is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Back in the days of acedemy, his grades were always at the top, despite his mental condition. Aside from that, Takumi can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Takumi is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. With his high-level intellect, strategic and manipulative skills, he is able to quickly elaborate plans, defeat his foes and decipher almost any jutsu. With his amazing manipulation skills he can twist ideals of multiple Shinobi's, mislead them and even play with their feelings and goals, in order to aid him through direct or indirect ways. As a battle genius, Takumi can identify, take advantage or counter most forms of ninjutsu almost immediately and he is rarely caught off-guard, at which point he quickly adapts to the situation. Unarguably, the most fearsome trait of Takumi's is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of Shinobi world, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many. He has also shown himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory. He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. He is able to deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a master strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. Natural Speed And Reflexes Takumi has been shown to possess great level of speed, seen when he outmaneuvered Ryūken Senju during their first battle in spite of the later's incredible speed. Takumi moves at exceedingly fast speeds, appearing behind Ryūken and slashing him before the former could even turn to face him. With his natural speed being so high it is said that once he caught an speeding arrow with his bare hands. Takumi always possessed great speed and honed reflexes and is fast enough to dodge most of the attacks swiftly. Since the start of his career as a Shinobi, Takumi showed a high level of speed and reflexes as he was able to notice the ambush of an intruder and effectively counter it. Combined with his own durability his speed and reflexes would serve as a weapon to him. Although not his most used combat tactic, he can use this natural skill of his to combine with his already high level taijutsu. Abilities to further empower his slash.]] Takumi Uchiha is a man of immense talent and courage. Takumi hailed as a genius of his clan, with many Shinobi's calling him "Brilliant" and even "The Child Prodigy" of his era. Even by the standards of the battle adapted Uchiha clan he is said to be one of the most finest Shinobi's living. And, is hence trained in all possible ways of the Uchiha Clan. Even before attending his academy he received a rough training course. Where he learned all the fundamental was of being a Shinobi and was trained in such a manner that he could defeat a Senju with relative ease. His father deeply wanted him to become one of the strongest Shinobi's so he got the young Uchiha a tutor; who trained him to become a very versatile fighter on his own. Surprisingly, he managed to reach the most advanced-class in a short span of three days and hence his teacher was left dumbstruck with that. He has always been noted for his amazing intelligence and understanding skills. No matter how hard training it was, he grasped it within few hours which left no doubt in the hearts of others that he is a Child-prodigy of his generation. After spending an year as an academy student and finally graduated as a Genin he found him self to be affectionate with his clan's fire-based-techniques. Soon discovered his natural affinity for fire-style chakra nature. He underwent through elemental training, where he tried to manipulate fire and became successful in his try. Soon, he also discovered himself to possess a unique Kekkei Genkai. At the age of seven, he passed out from the academy and became a chūnin at age of eight. He became a jōnin by the young age of ten, and also earned himself a rank in the ANBU (though he never accepted the offer). It has been noted that Takumi's battle prowess greatly exceeds many Shinobi's of the same rank. Ninjutsu Takumi primarily relies on his mastery of Ninjutsu, of which he has incredible mastery and moderately large arsenal thanks to his clan's dōjutsu, i.e, the Sharingan. Takumi has shown drastic improvement in each battle with his ninjutsu mastery and it is said that with each battle his arsenal grows even bigger. With his exceptional skills for Ninjutsu he is said to be nearly invulnerable to his opponent(S), though he prefers using defensive and supplementary type ninjutsu it has been witnessed that he is equally capable of performing a ninjutsu of mass destruction. Takumi has displayed the ability to fly and can transfer this ability to others for an unspecified amount of time. He also has a considerable prowess in the field of and . Being an Uchiha, he is extremely skilled in the field of bukijutsu and wields a wide range of weaponry throughout, ranging from Sword to Gunbai. With his Gunbai, he can absorb and return the force of an enemy attack. With his intellect combined with his ninjutsu skills, he can turn even the most simple ninjutsu's into a highly dangerous one. He has proved himself to be extremely versatile with ninjutsu, this is best seen when he uses the Eight Branches Technique with a clone to deceive his enemy. Kenjutsu Takumi was trained in kenjutsu, and became a skilled swordsman. He also acquired a Tsurugi, and the use of kenjutsu has become a major part of his fighting style. His Tsurugi is more popularly known as Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (草薙の剣). Takumi's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. And, as time passed he started to carry various different swords throughout the years. He effortlessly disarmed a shinobi, commandeered his sword and used it to cut down several members of the ANBU-Black Ops during a mission. The speed of his attacks were so great that none of the shinobi he killed using this combat tactic had any time to react. Though he makes use of twin swords as his weapon of choice. His attacks are swift and precise, and are generally used in rapid succession of the other to overwhelm a defense. He is infamous for his ability to string combinations of attacks together through a series of feints to deliver fatal blows to his opponent. Favoring the use of acrobatic maneuvers that allow the user to attack with great speed and precision while airborne along with body movements designed to take advantage of the third dimension in terms of combat. Takumi's movements are characterized by his ability to move sinuously from one point to next, around his opponent and even through the air, constantly maintaining his motion. Movement is fluid, like a snake, bending and coiling as he moves until closing, and distancing become second nature. Power is generated from the sinuous motions, to create swift rippling attacks, like a snake striking its prey. At first glance the style appears to be singularly linear, movement is always in one vector, the same with its attacks, however that is where the true power of Takumi lies. Nature Transformation In addition to his already overwhelming ninjutsu skills and intellect is capable of undergoing several . It is said that he is incredibly proficient with each of them. As a true genius ninja and member of the Uchiha, Takumi has great proficiency in Fire Release nature manipulation. He managed to master his clan's rite of passage technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique by the young age of five. He can also use a fire technique of mass-scale destruction which would easily cause his foes to be instilled with fear. His prowess with Water Release outmatches most of the Kirigakure Shinobi's. He can perform his water style techniques even without the presence of any pre-existing source. He can essentially form a dragon of water which would flood and drown his opponents. He can also mask his movements with a secret water based technique. He also has considerable prowess with Lightning Release as seen he was able to flow his lightning natured chakra through his weapons through "chakra flow", hence giving the blade extreme cutting power. When he gained the Mangekyō Sharingan, he manifested Amaterasu, later on which helped him to develop an advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Summoning Technique Takumi always possessed a natural affinity for Snakes, by letting him sign a contract with the snakes of the Ryūchi Cave he was taken through the execution of the technique in order to provide Takumi with allies in future battles. With his unusual affinity for snakes he learned a number of snake-related abilities, including learning Sage Mode. In addition to the traditional Summoning Technique, he can also make use of other variations of the Summoning Technique, based on snakes, such as the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands. Takumi can also bind his opponents with little time to react. Finally, Takumi can also summon snakes from any part of his body. Senjutsu With his immensely large chakra reserves and strong life force, he was deemed as worthy for learning the arts of Senjutsu, he was taught senjutsu by the where he gained access to a Sage Mode. Due to his incredible affinity for Snakes and loyalty for them, he was offered to visit Ryūchi Cave where he discovered the existence of Senjutsu. Here, he attempted to learn senjutsu as well as Sage Mode and managed to master it. As a master of Sage Mode, he enjoys it's abilities to the fullest extent. Takumi has devoted his entire senjutsu experience to improving his ninjutsu techniques for usage in battle. In exchange for these immensely augmented abilities he had to stay still which was a bane for him. So, like Naruto he decided to use clones in order to overcome this disadvantage. Physically, Takumi undergoes little alteration in this form, with the only visible changes being the markings around his eyes extending onto his back and the growth of four horns on the back of his head, as well as darkened sclerae. While using Senjutsu, his physical strength, speed, stamina, and durability dramatically increases. Also, his perception abilities and reflexes dramatically increase. He also gains access to snake anatomy, such as their brille, which can be used to lock out light as well as stop visual-based genjutsu from affecting him. He is also able to perform abilities that are characteristic of snakes, such as dislocating his jaw. He can use a technique which releases both blinding light and deafening sound also he can effectively use a technique which can reduce his foes to ashes. Takumi has also demonstrated the ability to expel venom of high viscosity when can essentially strangle his opponents to death. Dōjutsu Sharingan Takumi awakened his Sharingan at the age of ten, that is after his father's death. As a member of the Uchiha clan, Takumi possesses the great Sharingan, the clan's kekkei genkai. This dōjutsu grants him all the Sharingan's standard abilities such as analyzing and predicting movements, as well as copying enemy techniques into his arsenal. He first developed it at age 10, during his fight with his Uchiha uncle, with two tomoe in each eye, but Kenmei had forgotten he had activated the Sharingan from being traumatized by the incident. He was able to reactivate it during the battle with Sageru, where his right eye acquired three tomoe in it. By the time he fought Sigma again, both eyes had three tomoe. In developing his Sharingan prowess, he drastically increased his time periods to which he can maintain it, with little effect to his chakra levels, even in prolonged fights against several high-level opponents. While making good use of it, Takumi also developed a number of more novel uses for it. Takumi regularly uses his Sharingan genjutsu abilities, which grew considerably strong, to easily hypnotize opponents, replay memories, paralyses his target, and control a tailed beast such as Eight Tails. Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralyzing genjutsu with just a single glance, leading those who had faced him to advise others to not look directly at his eyes whilst confronting him. Takumi is able to use these abilities in conjunction with his primed taijutsu and weapons skills in battle to deadly effects, leaving his opponents with very little time to react or means of defense. This eye also gives Takumi a heightened visual perception to his surroundings and helps him to deduce complicated jutsus at relative ease. He reached the stage where he could even have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. With the Sharingan, Takumi reached the point where he could presumably utilize one of the Uchiha clan's ultimate dōjutsu, Izanami, and also understood its counterpart, Izanagi. A glimpse of the dōjutsu's infamous potential to subjugate the tailed beasts. The young Uchiha is also able to trap his opponents in an illusionary world where he could paralyze his opponents which is accompanied by physical pain. Mangekyō Sharingan Takumi awakened Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing his mother's death. His tomoe's took an unique shape taking the form of a pin-wheel with sharp ends. However, unusually for a Mangekyō it rotates in the reverse direction when compared with other's Kaleidoscope eye. With his right eye, he can use Amaterasu which ignites unquenchable black flames at the focal point of his sight that continue to burn for an entire week, or until they have completely consumed whatever they come into contact with. Takumi's usage of Amaterasu easily outmatches others, as he can freely these black flames. He is capable of using Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi and further could develop a varieties of techniques, such as the - Blaze Release: Shurikens. He can extinguish and manipulate these flames with the aid of his left eye. Again, with his left eye he can cast a space-time ninjutsu, namely Kamui. Shockingly, while using Amaterasu and Blaze Release continuously deteriorates his vision, Kamui does not cause him to suffer from the Mangekyō-induced blindness, inspite of his extensive use of the technique. Kamui grants him two abilities: teleportation, and another best described as "intangibility". As the first part of this technique, the eye serves as a gateway to another dimensional space, which he can instantly send parts of his body to and bring back from. This causes him to seem "intangible" in the original dimension; when struck, attacks pass right through him. Due to this, Takumi favours using his intangibility for defensive purposes, by letting his opponents and their techniques phase through him and absorbing them while they are off-guard. He can also extend this intangibility to whatever he's touching at the time. Takumi can also travel long distances within relatively short time-spans. Other Skills Takumi is able to manifest a murder of crows which he can command with hand gestures. The crows are primarily used to swarm the enemy, hindering their view and seem to be dispelled in a puff of smoke like shadow clones when struck but can also be used for scouting and offensive attacks. Takumi has also displayed a high-level of skill in collaboration techniques, by using the a technique along side his old friend, Hikari Kumoi. Takumi has also modified his body by performing various experiments on it, such as studying a Hōzuki clan member's DNA and integrating it, he gained access to an altered variation of their liquification technique. Through, his experiments on an Uzumaki Clan member, he gained access to the clan's extremely strong life-force and hence regeneration capabilities. He is also well versed in the form of Fuinjutsu; this is best seen when he uses Contract Seal to break the linkage between Ryūken Senju and Gyūki. Stats Stats Relationships Trivia * The credits for his Mangekyō Sharingan goes to KiruGate. * Takumi's theme song is Escalation. * Takumi can mean artisan (匠) or skill (巧み). * According to his databook: **Takumi's hobby is painting. **Takumi wishes to fight . **Takumi's favorite word is Secret (秘密, Himitsu). **Takumi's favorite phrase is: Thunderclap from a clear sky (晴天の霹靂, Seiten no heki-reki). **Takumi has completed 180 official missions in total: 85 D-rank, 50 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 25 A-rank, and 15 S-rank. * Takumi's Mangekyō Sharingan was converted by User:EmperorSigma .]] Quotes * (To Sageru) "A man can only become strong when he has someone to protect!". Category:Torment's Watchlist Category:Uchiha Clan